


Grass is Greener on the Otherside

by hellbells



Series: FF Collection [4]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed Brian, F/M, Genderswap, Undercover, Undercover Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Brian O’Conner gets a very practical experience to learn who has more fun - men or women? Crack-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass is Greener on the Otherside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> This involves a Genderswap. It is not a serious piece and as such the gender change is somewhat glossed over. I do not intend to make light of it as I think it is the bravest thing a person can do. 
> 
> For the sake of this piece I needed Brian to become a female quickly for a genderswap trope AU. No offense intended.

**Prompt:** “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Carter asked.  “Yeah,” Rome agreed.  “She’s gorgeous.”  They weren’t talking about Monica.

**Pairing:** Brian/Verone

**Summary:** Brian O’Conner gets a very practical experience to learn who has more fun - men or women? Crack-ish

__________________________________________________

Bilkins looked at the blonde they'd picked up.  He was trying to figure it out.  Who the fuck would play such a practical joke? 

 

The person in front of him was definitely not Brian O'Conner - for as pretty as O'Connor had been. 

He didn't have boobs. 

He remembered every detail of LA. The boobs had not been part of the problem. In fact it might have made more sense if there had been.  He and the other Agents could not figure out why O'Conner had thrown it all away.  He was straight or at least that was what his records stated so it was not like he was in love with Toretto. 

 

Markham was leading the questioning as this was his town. 

"Who are you? And why do you have O'Conner's prints?"

 

She shouldn't have got up this morning. It was a shit day, topped off with an arrest. They'd cuffed her to a chair. She was at just the right awkward angle to flaunt her chest and smaller size. Well if they were going to give her tools to work with - seduction was easiest. 

 

"Fuck you Bilkins. Don't piss off a witch."

 

It was still annoying. He'd gone out for drinks but as he'd been nursing a broken heart he'd turned her down. Her being a witch. He hadn't known she was a witch to the next morning. He'd woken up as a girl. It had been a shock and it had taken him months to get used to his new appearance. There was one upside in the entire affair. The authorities were looking for a 'male' Brian O'Conner and she was now a woman. It was like the ultimate tool in hiding. 

 

He was not sure it would catch on.

 

Bilkins eyes widened hearing, a familiar drawl and attitude.  Oh this was too good to be true and ... kind of perfect. They needed an agent inside Verone's operation and Bilkins had a sneaky idea. O'Conner had been good but he was the type of guy to play close to the wind. The FBI needed those type of agents for the particularly harrowing cases. They were the agents that relied on their handler being the one to keep a leash on them. He was more than aware of the fact the only difference between a cop and a criminal was a badge.

 

He finally broke his silence. "I got a deal for you."

 

Brian could tell this was going to be good.  "Let's hear it."

 

"You're a women and that gives you a fresh start." Bilkins was liking the idea more and more.  "What you say to coming to work for the FBI as an agent?"

 

Brian snorted, which sounded indelicate in his new form. Markham was looking completely non-plussed. "We think one female agent has gone native and you want to send in another?"

 

Bilkins grinned liking this plan more and more, "Yeah O'Conner can fit into the scene. Will definitely distract Carter and I know she is carrying a torch for someone else."

 

Brian held back a rude comment. No torch. Whatsoever. Dom left her at the side of the road to deal with the shitstorm left behind. She may have felt something for Dom once but at the moment she was favouring hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. "So if I go under. You're promising me a job? ...   _ 'Brian' _ dies and I'm forgiven."

 

Markham  had a shark-like smile.  He didn't like the girl, guy it was confusing in his head. He could see where his friend was going. Whatever had happened it was clear O'Conner was dealing. He could just be what broke the case open. "Sweetheart you get me Verone and I'll personally drive you to  the Federal Headquarters."

 

Brian rolled her shoulders, looking relaxed and cool despite the chains. She grinned and Markham had a moment of clarity, seeing what Bilkins meant. Whoever this crazy chick was she was Carter's type down to a tee.

 

She looked over at Agent Dunn, Markham's second. He was pissing her off. He hadn't stopped gawping at her.  She turned her head, "Hi, Agent Gawpy can you untie me?"

 

Bilkins snickered, "Now, now Agent. You're one of us now. You need to play nice."

 

She rolled her stiff shoulders, "Maybe but they were mean first. I won't want to play again if they keep being mean." She stood up, deciding to take advantage of the fresh start. "I guess I'm Agent Brianna O'Conner and you have an asshole you want nailed."

 

Markham was at this point willing to go with the flow to a point. She was a cool customer, and had a lack of self-conscience that would serve her well in Verone's outfit.  "Sorry about the misunderstanding ... You're little hobby will serve you well."

 

It was as good as anyway to describe her racing sideline. "Why is that?" 

She was good at her job. She always considered all angles before starting an operation.   It was just good sense.  Her cover would need to be immaculate and say what you like about the FBI but they knew how to make a good legend.

 

"He likes a good ride."

 

Brianna was sure that the agent thought he was funny with his innuendo. She did not find it as funny.  She was resisting the urge to break his face.  She didn't think it would look good if she broke a colleague's nose on the first day. No matter what the provocation.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Carter watched the race and the leader was stunning. The driving was in a word - beautiful. They drove with precision, passion and a fearlessness that would suit him.  His second had begged him to come down to watch the races. They were grinning as soon as he agreed so he was waiting for the punchline.

 

The Skyline flew through the last corner and there was never any doubt this  _ Bullet  _ would win.  He prepared to get his first glimpse of the new Street King. The figure got out of the car and he took an appreciative glance. 

 

Huh.

 

So he could admit that he was not expecting that - the King was a Queen. A pretty one at that and yet there was no disrespect.  The others feared her.  

 

He was enchanted. 

 

_ This chase was going to be fun. _

**_Fin?_ **

**________________________________________________ **

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr, ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/hellbells101) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
